


We're having sex, apparently

by CarissaThePanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi, handjobs, i can't believe i'm actually putting this on here, i have lost my mind, leave your expectations at the door, my first ever smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaThePanda/pseuds/CarissaThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Yahaba’s heart felt like it could break free at any moment. What was going on? Sure, Kyoutani was attractive, but he wasn’t gay...right?</p>
<p>Wrong, apparently, because now they’re kissing. </p>
<p>“You,” Kyoutani’s voice was becoming even rougher with desire. “I want you, Yahaba.”</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're having sex, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I am posting this on the internet. I am so embarrassed for myself because this is literal shit, but someone was like "you should try writing smut" so here it is. Feel free to leave comments on what you like/how I can improve.

Kyoutani was a surprisingly good kisser.

 

Yahaba had always thought his lips would be chapped, and dry like sandpaper, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. They were soft and warm, so warm that Yahaba could feel himself melting into Kyoutani’s mouth as his tongue delved behind Yahaba’s teeth. 

 

How exactly did he get here, again? 

 

Oh, right.

 

They had been fighting, about what Yahaba couldn’t recall, and had ended up in an all-to-familiar position: Kyoutani against a wall with Yahaba’s hand fisted in his shirt. They were close, so close, breathing in each other’s air, noses practically touching. At some point Yahaba had stopped yelling and started staring, getting lost in Kyoutani’s rapidly growing pupils. 

 

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani’s breath ghosted his face as a hand pressed gently to his cheek to brush back his bangs. “I want…”

 

“What?” Yahaba’s heart felt like it could break free at any moment. What was going on? Sure, Kyoutani was attractive, but he wasn’t gay...right?

 

Wrong, apparently, because now they’re kissing. 

 

“You,” Kyoutani’s voice was becoming even rougher with desire. “I  _ want _ you, Yahaba.”

 

Fuck.

 

Yahaba didn’t stand a chance with Kyoutani growling so sexily like that.

 

Which is why he found himself pinned against the cold brick behind the gym, legs wrapped tightly around Kyoutani’s hips and tongue pressed against his teeth. He wasn’t even thinking at this point, just getting lost in Kyoutani’s smell and drunk on his sounds.

 

Suddenly he was brought back to reality by the thing between his legs, which has growing harder by the second. Thankfully, Kyoutani seemed to be having the same problem, so Yahaba wasn’t worried. Just aroused. Desperate for friction, he tightened his thighs for a firmer grip, and pushed upward, successfully brushing against Kyoutani’s throbbing dick. 

 

Kyoutani got the hint and pushed back into him forcefully, causing Yahaba to see stars. Gasping, he thrust his hips again and was rewarded by Kyoutani’s low growl.

 

“M-more. I want…”

 

“Me too.” Kyoutani mumbled from around the spot he was creating on Yahaba’s neck. He licked a stripe up his neck before capturing Yahaba’s lips again, and Yahaba almost didn’t notice when he undid the button of his uniform. He  _ did _ notice when Kyoutani started palming him and  _ oh fuck _ , he wanted more of that.

 

Kyoutani felt him twitch involuntarily and chuckled. “Calm down, ‘m getting there.”

 

He quickly undid his own pants and worked his dick out of its cotton prison. Yahaba’s eyes widened. Kyoutani wasn’t particularly huge, but he was rock hard and dripping. He felt his throat constrict with apprehension. He was nervous but  _ god _ , he wanted it.

 

“You okay?” Kyoutani acting all concerned made Yahaba want to cry. If he was dreaming he didn’t ever want to wake up. 

 

“I-I’m fine. Just nervous.”

 

“Don’t be,” Kyoutani muttered into his ear as he reached into Yahaba’s boxers and pulled out his equally hard length. “You’re bigger, anyway.”

 

“Size...doesn’t really matter.” Yahaba was having difficulty forming complete thoughts, and his brain pretty much short circuited when Kyoutani wrapped his hand around the both of them and started rubbing.

 

“F-fuck, that f-feels...really g-good, Kyou.”

 

“Mm, you’re so sexy, Yahaba. Keep moanin’ fer me.”

 

It’s not like he could do anything else. Kyoutani just felt so mind-blowingly amazing. It was so, so different than doing it on his own. It had only been a couple minutes and Yahaba felt like he could come at any moment. But he didn’t want to yet. 

 

He wanted more.

 

“Kyou, c-can we…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I...want it...inside…”

 

Kyoutani stopped immediately, and Yahaba was afraid he’d gone and ruined the whole thing.

 

“Do ya...really mean that? It’s gonna hurt, ya know.” Kyoutani looked so serious, Yahaba almost reconsidered. But his body was buzzing with excitement, and despite their constant arguments, he trusted Kyoutani. 

 

“I mean it. I want you, too.”

 

“Okay, but we’re gonna need to readjust.” Carefully, Yahaba unhooked his ankles and tried to stay standing, but his pulsing lower half was making it difficult to stand up straight. He tried not to tremble too much as Kyoutani slid his pants and underwear off completely.

 

“Do you, uh, wanna do it layin’ down or standin’ up?”

 

“Um,” Yahaba wasn’t sure how to answer that. “Which one hurts less?”

 

“Uh, well I’ve never done this either, so...uh, but I guess, layin’ down would be, uh, easier.” If Yahaba wasn’t pantsless he would’ve recorded Kyoutani. He didn’t embarrass easily, but when he did it was with his whole body. Yahaba could see the blush seeping down his skin as he stuttered out his response. 

 

It was just too fucking cute.

 

“Okay, let’s do that, Mr. Sexpert,” Yahaba snorted. 

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and got even  _ redder _ as he took off his jacket and spread it on the ground. “Very funny. You can uh, lay down here.”

 

“O-okay then.” Yahaba wasn’t laughing anymore. This was actually happening, wasn’t it? 

 

He sat down on the jacket and Kyoutani crouched in front of him. There was an awkward pause as they stared each other down. Yahaba opened his mouth to break the silence, but Kyoutani caught his lips once more before he could get a word out. It wasn’t long before he was panting once again, his dick leaking precum between his thighs. Kyoutani pulled back to look him over.

 

“Holy fuck, Yahaba,” he breathed out.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

“You. You’re just so fucking...god, I wanna fuck you so bad.”

 

“H-hurry it up, then.”

 

Yahaba was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack at this rate. Kyoutani looked...ravenous, like a wolf who’s just cornered his prey, and Yahaba didn’t think he could be more turned on than he was at that moment. Kyoutani leaned back into a kiss, and Yahaba allowed himself to be devoured by Kyoutani’s roving tongue. Just when he felt himself beginning to liquify, something cold and foreign nudged itself into his ass. 

 

“What was that?!” he hissed as he jerked back.

 

“My finger. I gotta stretch you out b’forehand or you could tear somethin’.”

 

“Oh,” Yahaba could feel his face burn in embarrassment. Of course he couldn’t just shove himself in.

 

“Do ya want to keep goin’?” Kyoutani was nuzzling his face and threading through his hair, trying to keep him calm, and it was working.

 

“I-I want to keep going.”

 

“Mm, got it.” Kyoutani kissed him again before coating two fingers in saliva. This time, however, he rubbed small circles around Yahaba’s entrance, forcing the muscles to relax before carefully inserting a finger up to the knuckle.

 

Yahaba felt weird. He didn’t hate it, but it didn’t really feel good, either. 

 

“Take a deep breath,” Kyoutani instructed him gently, peppering his face with kisses.

 

“O-okay,” Yahaba did as he was told, and felt Kyoutani inch the rest of his finger into his hole and wiggle it a bit. 

 

It felt fucking weird, and Yahaba was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but then Kyoutani reached down between them and tugged on Yahaba’s softening cock, and yeah, ok, Yahaba wanted to keep going.

 

He got a bit of a shock when he felt the stretch of a second finger, but he was beginning to feel okay with it. Then Kyoutani curled his fingers and  _ holy fuck _ , that felt good.

 

“D-do that again,” Yahaba gasped at the sensory overload, but there was no way in hell he was stopping now. Kyoutani did as requested and stroked the spot that sent sparks up Yahaba’s spine repeatedly. After a bit more stretching, he removed his fingers and paused his kissing tirade to look Yahaba in the eye.

 

“Are you ready?” His voice was low and scratchy. It was seriously messing with Yahaba’s sense of judgement.

“Yeah,” he gasped back. 

 

“Okay, hold on here,” Kyoutani brought his arms up behind his neck and Yahaba linked his hands. Kyoutani gently spread his thighs and scooted close enough for his dick to brush against Yahaba’s asshole teasingly. 

 

“I really fucking like you, Shigeru,” he growled before pressing the tip of his raging erection into Yahaba’s apprehensive muscles. Thankfully he didn’t try to plunge in all at once; Yahaba almost passed out from the intense burn in his ass. Soon however, the burn faded and Yahaba wiggled a bit, wanting more. Wanting to be filled with Kyoutani.

 

He nodded for Kyoutani to continue, and felt himself taking him in, inch by inch, until his ass met Kyoutani’s hips.

 

It was so strange, to be connected like this. He felt so  _ full. _ He supposed it felt good, in a way.

 

Then Kyoutani started moving, and... _ wow _ . 

 

Holy shit, okay. He likes this. Definitely.

 

Kyoutani moved slowly at first, sliding almost all the way out, before slamming back into him, and Yahaba was glad he was holding on, otherwise he might have ended up halfway across the schoolyard with the amount of force Kyoutani was using.

 

“H-holy shit, Kyoutani...a-ah, fuck...keep doing that.”

 

“Shigeru…” Kyoutani could feel his self-control slipping. He didn’t want to hurt Yahaba, but he was just so fucking hot, flushed and sweaty, moaning his name and gasping for air.

 

“Say my name, Shigeru.”

 

“K-kentarou. Kentarou!” Yahaba tightened around his cock when he slurred his given name, and Kyoutani was losing his fucking mind.

 

“H-holy shit, Shigeru!”

 

“K-ken...I’m gonna...I...a-a-AH FUCK!” Yahaba came almost without warning, tightening up and causing Kyoutani to lose it soon after.

 

“F-fucking hell...Shi-shigeru...ah, mm…” he groaned as he spilled inside Yahaba, before collapsing on his chest. 

 

It took them a couple minutes to catch their breath, and Yahaba’s brain was frantically trying to catch up with what had just happened.

 

“Kyoutani…that...that was pretty fucking awesome.”

 

“Mm…” Kyoutani was spent, so he probably wasn’t going to get much more of a response from him. Yahaba could feel himself slowly drifting off, before the emergency services of his brain remembered a very important detail.

 

“Kyoutani, what time is it?”

 

“...fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well you made it to the end. Hopefully it was at least a little decent (the writing, not the content)?? Anyway if you think I should write more leave a comment telling me what pairing you most want to read. 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading, it really makes my day!


End file.
